


Staridot Wedding Night

by Nitrobot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Peridot doesnt know what a spike is, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream and Peridot get married and do the do because fuck what da Homeworld said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staridot Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> “Nitro, you've gone too far this time,” outraged readers cry out at this menace of society smashing alien rocks and robots together.  
> “I'm sorry I can't hear you you're gonna have to speak up” she says over the sounds of honeymoon sex.
> 
> (I had a very specific older looking redesign of Peridot in mind here and I'd link to the picture of it but I don't wanna annoy the artist if they dont want anyone using it plbbbbt)

Though Peridot spent over ten minutes in Starscream’s, her husband as of just those ten minutes ago, washracks, she only spent five seconds of that time changing her hologram. The rest she had to take to muster up enough courage to walk out. Starscream was patient, though. He’d been waiting so long for this night, he could spare as long as she needed.

And as he expected, his patience was soon rewarded with Peridot stepping out one step at a time, teasing him unintentionally with her nerves before finally revealing herself.

“...Well? What do you think?” She had her gaze firmly clamped downwards, so she couldn't see Starscream’s optics glazing over every carefully crafted piece of her wedding lingerie; a simple, tight black bustier that guided his gaze over curves she usually kept fiercely guarded, to the angular gloves and their sharp floating fingers braced on her hips, to the star-garnished suspenders that hooked to her boots and the Decepticon-insigniaed garter sitting at the top of one of them, and finally down to her green heels that were even more lethally sharp than his own. 

Starscream could only answer her when he managed to pick his jaw off the floor. “...I think you've never looked more beautiful.”

Peridot looked up, her eyes wide and starting to brighten behind her visor when she saw the awe etched on Starscream’s face, his body frozen with it as he lay on the berth. “I can take on a Cybertronian form instead, i-if you want-”

But Starscream roused from his stunned state, blinking as he rose quickly. “No. No, I… I want you like this. In the form I fell in love with.” She watched him approach, felt his claws so gently on her bare shoulders, shivering on her mint skin, let his optics wander in a new wave of worship before locking onto hers, and the love spilling from them almost made her cry.

“Starscream… I hate when you say things like that.” Peridot’s heels only brought her up to his chest but he happily leaned down to kiss her despite her flushed scowl, holding her face in that impossibly tender grip and stroking aside stray strands of hair. Metal shouldn't have been so soft on her mouth, but her fingers wrapped around his neck as if by themselves to pull her even closer to him. Then his free hand curled under her rear, pinching her to make her gasp into his mouth as he lifted her up, carrying her weightlessly. She spilled on top of him as he took them both down on his berth, every inch of her shimmering body unnaturally hot under his roaming talons in a way she strangely didn't mind, an unfamiliar joy beaming all around her the more she kissed him. Her fingers wandered by themselves all over his frame, pulling his face closer so she could bathe in his optics and the tingling touch of his mouth, the nip of his denta against her light.

Then something clicked, not in her body, and she felt something hard rising between her legs.

“What… is that?” 

Starscream was still kissing her neck and pulling at the projections of her garments, pausing when he felt Peridot stiffen and following her narrow gaze down at his uncovered codpiece and the thin length coming out of it. “It's my spike,” he said simply, completely forgetting how strange anything spike-like was to gems. Peridot blinked at it, hesitantly letting her hovering fingers trail down to the base of his spike, then up the flared shaft in ghostly, teasing strokes. 

“And it… goes inside me?” she asked, and Starscream was too hazy with pleasure to feel offended at her uncertainty.

“If you want it to,” he said, flashing a grin that was softened by his half lidded gaze. Peridot breathed shallow, rolling her lip between her teeth as she felt the urge to rub against that strange but alluring shaft with its glowing ribbed edges. 

“...I think I do.” And his grin was all over his faceplate by the time he pulled her suspenders down, pulling her mouth in hungrily again as she arched into him.


End file.
